


Cum & Contracts

by cadkitten



Category: Ayabie (Band), BUCK-TICK
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Contracts, Demons, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Forced Bonding, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we should all be careful what we say, more so when in a strange club with a beautiful man above you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cum & Contracts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Always Something Better" by Trentemøller

Aoi's knees hit the floor with a solid _thud_. The hand tangled in his hair yanked a bit harshly and he hissed out a breath between clenched teeth. His eyelids fluttered closed as a sharp slap was delivered to his rear-end, a shudder ripping through him that had everything in the world to do with arousal. Somehow, he wasn't entirely certain how he'd ended up here... in this place of magnificent pain and torture. But he had and he was enjoying every single moment of it. 

The sound of someone screaming from a room to his left sent his nerves on overdrive, his entire body tense and alert. The man behind him shifted closer, nearly straddling him from behind and the next thing he knew, their cock was pressing warm and hard against his back, just between his shoulder blades as they humped him in relative abandon. His own dick responded in turn, twitching as he felt what was being done to him. The air in the room seemed to warm up by at least ten degrees and he found himself desperate to be taken, used, and willingly abused for all he was worth. He wanted to be choked and slapped around and gagged and whipped. He desired to have this man's cock fill his every hole with wild and desperate need and he wanted to cum so many times his head would spin and he'd pass out on the floor in a pool of his own emissions.

Just the racing thoughts in his head forced his breathing to speed up, his heart pounding in his chest as a stringy drop of pre-cum oozed from the tip of his prick, sliding downwards toward the black tile of the floor. 

The hand in his hair twisted tightly and he moaned, hips bucking forward a few times as he panted. 

"Such an easy mark," the man purred out, yanking him hard enough by his hair to force him to start to get up from the floor. "Come on, stand up."

Aoi scrambled to his feet, fear sparking through him as his scalp pulled and ached from the way he was being dragged around by his hair. He didn't say a word as he was tossed toward the small leather fainting couch in the corner. Even as the straps were brought up and wrapped around his wrists, he didn't complain or try to get away. Instead, he simply remained where he was, his cock flexing every few seconds, his orgasm well on the way just from this rough treatment and the distant feeling of the other's cock on his back. If he were filled sometime soon, he'd spray just because of it and he knew it. His hips eagerly bucked upward, a small whine emitting from his throat.

"Sick fuck," came the reply to his movements. "You're getting off from this, aren't you?"

Even the words prodded him closer to the edge, the verbal abuse coupling with the responses from his body and making him pant. His ass raised up off the chair, his thighs trembling as he fucked the air harshly a few dozen times. A sharp slap came across his inner thighs, causing him to yelp and plop back down. His cock throbbed once and a small dribble of pre-cum slid down the shaft, leaving him nearly distraught that it hadn’t been his orgasm just yet.

Two fingers were pushed into his asshole without any preamble at all and he released a sharp cry as his body spasmed around the digits. His cock strained and he flailed wildly on the couch, pulling against the bonds. His hair was yanked again and a second later, he had the man's cock shoved down his throat, immediately gagging him on the lengthy shaft. His eyes watered and he choked around the man's cock as he was forced down on it again and again. Still, his body was on the verge of his orgasm, intensely worked up and refusing to come down no matter what was done to him. Warmth filled his mouth and he swallowed the salty fluid, refusing to gag on it as it came. It continued for a while, him swallowing until it was all done.

Once he'd pulled back, a collar was clipped around his neck and a leash wrapped around the man's hand before the man knelt between his legs, pushing them open and then spearing him with his cock.

Aoi arched up from the sofa hard, his muscles straining, his cock actually trembling as he held his breath. Abruptly, he started to pant and moan, cum shooting from his cock, raining down all over his chest and abdomen as he began to buck wildly. 

Still spasming slightly, he crumpled to the couch, the man smirking down at him for a while before grabbing his leg, yanking it upward and starting to fuck him at full speed. Aoi whined and clung to the man's wrists, his bounds slack enough to allow him freedom of movement while still making him fully unable to remove himself from the couch.

For a good while, they continued, the man straining over him and Aoi whimpering beneath, shivering and whimpering as they continued with their coupling. It was only a few minutes longer before the man above him grunted and pushed all the way in, filling him as his cock twitched, releasing all of his offering inside of Aoi's smaller body.

A sharp slap was delivered to his face and within a few seconds, Aoi was feeling woozy, starting to fade in and out of consciousness.

What seemed like hours passed wherein Aoi came to and passed back out within seconds of waking up. Each time, he could have sworn he was still being fucked, but nothing was happening each time he actually woke up.

Feeling exhausted and disoriented, Aoi awoke in the same room he'd been in, though it was now darker than it had been and the temperature was much warmer than before. Turning his head slightly, he took in the man who had been dominating him earlier, seated on a folding chair just to his left, a flogger hanging between his knees as he stared at Aoi, his head cocked slightly to the side. "How do you feel?"

Swallowing thickly, Aoi noticed the dryness and soreness of his throat immediately. His body protested as he moved his limbs a bit, finding he was now bound closer to the sofa by both his wrists and ankles, the collar around his neck still in place and attached to the leash, which was on a hook on the wall above the couch. He wet his lips and then croaked out, "Sore."

The man waited patiently, seeming to want something specific from him, though Aoi couldn't fathom what. He shifted, his bladder aching, and then attempted to sit up slightly, feeling like a vice was forming around his heart as he did so. Eyes wide, he flopped back on the leather, remaining still as the feeling ebbed away. "What... what's going on?" Fear hedged into his voice, his vision going hazy as panic took firm hold. He tried to struggle in the bonds, attempting to open his mouth to ask to be let go, but his air was taken way, leaving him gasping and not receiving any oxygen for his trouble.

It took him about twenty seconds before he remembered that calming down had solved the first issue. He flopped back and lay there, stiff as a board, waiting. Finally, oxygen flooded into his lungs with the gasping he was doing and the fuzziness in his vision faded out. 

"You have accepted me as your own," the man replied, standing up and holding out his hand. It appeared empty at first glance, but upon second, it was filled with a shimmering dust. He blew it gently down over Aoi's body and then held out his hand. "I am Atsushi."

The bindings holding Aoi down fell away, leaving him lying on the bed, afraid to get up and move around, but feeling a bit less terrified now that the straps were gone. Finally, he eased his hand up and felt around his neck, the collar gone as well. "May... may I sit up?"

Smiling, the man stepped backwards and gestured. "You may..."

Aoi sat up and moved his legs to the edge of the bed, wincing as his bladder was pinched in the process. "I need to urinate," he finally announced, unable to hold back the urge much longer.

"What do you need to do then?" Atsushi placed one hand on his hip and studied the smaller man attentively.

"May I use the bathroom?"

With the flick of his wrist, a door on the far wall appeared and swung open, revealing a toilet squat and a sink along with a sprayer for washing.

Relieved, Aoi stood and made his way into the room, not bothering with the door, just going about his business before spraying himself clean, feeling sticky from their earlier activities. He washed up and then exited the room, coming back to Atsushi and quietly asking, "What's happening to me?"

Atsushi flicked his wrist and a large paper unrolled from his hand, across the floor. At the bottom were words in bright red that Aoi recalled speaking in the throes of their passion two visits earlier. _I do, I accept! I'm yours, yours forever!_ He stared at the words and then at the paper, which obviously read like a contract, words like servant and companion flying off the paper at him as his eyes scanned it over. He winced and then sighed as he slowly came to the conclusion that this was binding on a level that he didn't really understand. "Yours how?"

Another movement and the paper was gone, Atsushi sitting on the sofa and reaching out his fingers, delicately waving them in the air in front of him, Aoi moving forward without his mind's permission on the matter. "Mine... in every way you could ever conceive of. You've lain with an Incubus, my darling. And now you will find your pleasure enteral. But every action in between will be dictated by me... and you will remain at my side for the duration of you lifespan."

Aoi frowned and then murmured, "I didn't know I was signing my life away..."

"That's the beauty of a contract with one who is essentially a demon." Atsushi reached out for him, fondling a lock of his hair and then letting go, slowly sinking his hand down, palm toward the floor, Aoi feeling like a weight was pushing him down to his knees. He settled there and opened his mouth to question what was happening. But in the next moment, his mouth was frozen open and he felt an overwhelming desire to provide Atsushi with the pleasures of it. Moving forward, he eagerly took hold of his cock and began to give him head, moaning as he sucked on the rigid flesh of his Master's cock.

He bobbed on him for what felt like forever, his jaw unmoving and his desire to close his mouth non-existent, something he'd never have managed before. When the other finally came, it was copious enough that it dribbled back out of his mouth and dripped to the floor at his feet. With a snerk, Atsushi flicked his finger away from his body and Aoi was able to move again of his own volition.

"See, you make a perfect little pet." Atsushi waved his hand and then settled back. "And you will even more so now... because I'm releasing you until I need you again. Your life is yours until I call and then you will drop everything and come right back to me without question, without hesitation. No matter where I am, no matter what you are doing." He reached out and ran a deceivingly sweet hand over Aoi's cheek. "You are mine."


End file.
